


Relationship Status: It's Complicated

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Loki runs off some suitors that he doesn't want, with one that he does.





	Relationship Status: It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> for my square k4 "fake relationship" in the tony stark bingo challenge!

“And this is my boyfriend,” Loki said, sharply elbowing the man whose hand he had just grabbed. “Why don’t you introduce yourself dear?” 

“Tony Stark,” the man blurted out, clearly not prepared for a crazy man to say they were dating.

“Have to go now, off to meet his mother!” Loki said, smiling, and dragged his “date” off with him. 

“Sorry,” he said. “But those girls have been following me all night, trying to hook up.

“I don't mind, long as I can buy you a drink?”

“Of course you can,” Loki said. This would be a most excellent “date.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you leave a comment or a kudos no one will harass you at your next party!  
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
